Rescue of Turalyon
The Quest for Turalyon is an ongoing campaign conducted by the Congregation of the Silver Hand in order to locate and potentially rescue the lost paladin, High General Turalyon and his wife, Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunnner. The third and final major campaign of the Quest is the Rescue of Turalyon; an engagement whose sole purpose is the opening of a Dark Portal to the region of Twisting Nether known as Arzon from the shattered remnants of Outland in order to affect a final rescue of the lost heroes. Concepts The Alliance attempt to rescue Turalyon is the final step in the Quest for Turalyon questline and will encompass a number of free form RP events, DM events, and RP-PvP battles centered around the Congregation of the Silver Hand's attempts to open a new Dark Portal to the area of the Twisting Nether known as Arzon, the location where Turalyon and Alleria are thought to have journeyed after their disappearance into one of Ner'zul's portals left shortly after the shattering of Draenor. Although nothing is known of Arzon other than it is a planet within the Twisting Nether, the Congregation has decided to attempt a rescue of Turalyon regardless of the danger presented. Unfortunately for the Alliance rescue forces, opening a portal to Arzon will be no simple task. Without knowledge on how to create a Dark Portal of their own, the Congregation will have to capture an active portal created by agents of Burning Legion still operating in Outland and retool it for their own purposes using a myriad of powerful arcane energy sources. In addition to the many enemies they will face in this grueling task, a large force of Horde forces under the command of the Dominion of the Sun's Force Commander Tendael Dawnlight II is operating in the area. With the sting of defeat still lingering after their defeat in Quel'Thalas, the armies of the Horde will be out for vengeance when the Congregation begins to make its way into the treacherous territories of the Blades Edge Mountains and ever volitile Netherstorm. Events The Horde Assemble - Saturday August 10, 2013 Whilst the Alliance is busy mustering it's forces at Nethergarde Keep, the Sin'dorei and Horde forces within Outland will continue to conduct a myriad of investigations around their forward base of operations within Netherstorm. Under the direction of Force Commander Tendael Dawnlight II, the Horde will receive word of the Alliances plans and will begin to make preparations for the arrival of the Alliance. The Congregation Journeys to Blades Edge - Sunday August 11, 2013 Event Type: Free Form RP / Light PvP Skirmish / DM event Alliance forces will be setting out from Allerian Stronghold in Terrokar Forest to begin their journey to the isolated forward base within the Blades Edge Mountains known as Toshley's Station. Situated in the eastern barrens of Blades Edge, Toshley's Station is a scientific observation post founded by an intrepid group of gnomes led by enigmatic Mekgineer Toshley. For many years the scientists have studied the Burning Legion portal located within the valley known as Death's Door and have managed to glean a great deal of information on how the portal functions. Congregational leadership hopes that Toshley and his band of gnomish engineers can shed some light on how the portal might be retooled for their use and believe that the station could function as a convienent base of operations due to its close proxmity to the Legion portal. Reaching the Station is no easy task, however, for recent nether storms have made portal travel in the area a highly dangerous affair. With such binding circumstances in play, the Alliance forces will be forced to make a trek on foot through the Terokkar Forest and indamous Zangarmarsh. Along the way they will face numerous challenges as they trudge through the mires of Zangermarsh and fend off remnant Naga and troll forces hidden away within the murky depths of the alien swamp. Battle of Bloodmaul Pass - Monday August 12, 2013 Event Type: Free Form RP / Heavy PvP As Congregational forces set out from their temporary reprieve at the Cenarion Circle base of Sylvanaar to continue their journey to Toshley's Station, the Horde moves to halt their advance. Fearful that an attack may be launched on the nearby Thunderlord Stronghold, the Horde seeks to stop the Alliance at the treacherous landbridge known as Bloodmaul Pass. If the Alliance is unable to defeat the Horde and force their way across the bridge, then an alternative route, one far more dangerous, shall be required to reach their destination at Toshley's Station. Rules of Engagement: The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle whoever has the most players the opposing faction's side of the bridge will be considered to control the area and the winner will be decided by a neutral observer. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. In addition, there are these following rules: *No flying. *Unlimited Rezzing (this in includes running back to your body, soul stones, and battle rezes) *No corpse camping once the event is over. *All class abilities are allowed. Engines of Destruction - Monday August 12, 2013 Event Type: Free Form RP / Light PvP Skirmish / DM event 'Alliance' As the Alliance settles into their base of operations at Toshley's Station the requirements for retooling the Burning Legion's Dark Portal at Death's Door are soon revealed. Seven artifacts of great potency and arcane power will be required to recalibrate the gate and make it ready for use in saving Turyalon and Alleria. WoWScrnShot 072713 221344.jpg|The Arakkoa of Grishnath have long practiced dark and evil magics, summoning and binding demons from the nether for their own insidious purposes. It is fabled that the Chief of the tribe has long held a fetish of great power made from the hairs of Gul'dan. Supposadly the fetish allows the tribal warlocks to summon demons with little fear of negative reprecussions. If the fetish can be obtained, it will help protect the Congregation during the dangerous opening ritual of the portal WoWScrnShot 072713 221114.jpg|Within the Singing Crystal ridge of northern Blades Edge rests a forest of some of the most potent singing crystals in Outland. It is speculated that these crystals can retain their arcane potency whilst in the Nether and several of the most potent rocks could act as protection devices for any traveling through the Twisting Nether. WoWScrnShot 072713 221239.jpg|Located within the arcane outpost of Bash'ir Landing, a group of ethereals has been harvasting large quantities of pure arcane energy. In their latest experiment, they've managed to creat several power conducters of mana which could contain the energies required for the Portal to Arzon. WoWScrnShot 072713 190434.jpg|Shortly after the death of Gruul the Dragonslayer did the Bloodmaul Ogres take pieces of his corpse to venerate and hold as holy. One such remnant of the former dragon slayer is a great tooth. It is speculated that the tooth is made of the densest bone ever grown and could be the only vessel strong enough to store the arcane energy required to fuel the Portal to Arzon. WoWScrnShot 072713 184835.jpg|Located on the northeast edge of the Blades Edge Mountains is the infamous Skald. There a rupture in the earth has exposed molten magma and become a home to powerful fire elements. In order to fuse the ethereal conductors together and bind them with the elemental magic necessary to reinforce the portal, a large number of fire elemental cores will be required. WoWScrnShot 072713 221704.jpg|After careful research over many long years, the Mekgineer Toshley believes that the Legion portals may contain safeguards that prevent their use by mere mortal agents of Azeroth and Draenor. In order to bypass these defenses, the unique core of a Fel Reaver will be required to act as a false signal code to the portal. WoWScrnShot 072713 184708.jpg|After careful divination by the Stormwind Circle of Magi, it has been discovered that a powerful agent of the Burning Legion lurks just outside the Twisting Nether of Outland; a jailor to the shattered world. If the Congregation's forces wish to pass through the Portal unimpeded, then the demon named Gal'ramis must be summoned and defeated. 'Horde' TBA Battle of Manaforge Ultris - Wednesay August 14, 2013 Event Type: Free Form RP / Heavy PvP Battle For many months the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon have been investigating the remnants of the famed Manaforges within Netherstorm. After many long months of study on the part of the Reliquery, it was discovered that some of the forges still functioned and could extract awe inspiring amounts of raw magical energy from the nether into several shards of purest raw magic. It just so happens that the shards being produced at Manaforge Ultra by the Dominion of the Sun make the perfect fuel for the Congregation's Portal to Arzon and the Alliance will be attempting to seize them by force. Rules of Engagement: The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle whoever has the most players in the center of the Manaforge will be considered to control the area and the winner will be decided by a neutral observer. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. In addition, there are these following rules: *No flying. *Unlimited Rezzing (this in includes running back to your body, soul stones, and battle rezes) *No corpse camping once the event is over. *All class abilities are allowed. Circles of Blood - Thursday August 15, 2013 Event Type: Free Form RP / Heavy Small Scale Arena PvP As the battles rage across the surface of Blades Edge Mountains and Netherstorm for the reagents required for the Portal to Arzon, tragedy has befallen a group of Alliance and Horde warriors. Whilst on patrol for their respective faction the unwitting soldiers were captured by marauding Blood Maul Ogres and will be forced to fight in the gladitorial Circle of Blood for the entertainment of the ogres of Blades Edge. If the warriors are to surive the endeavor, they will have to fight for their lives in the area and pray that help arrives to free them before they too lay broken in the sands of the circle.... Rules of Engagement TBA but will consist of single combats between participating combatants and mixed faction teams. Battle of Death's Door - Friday August 16, 2013 Event Type: Free Form RP / Heavy PvP Battle / DM event In a final culiminating the battle, the forces of the Congregation of the Silver Hand and the Horde will face off before the ominious Dark Portal of Death's Door. There the Alliance will attempt to use the materials they have gathered over the past week to open the portal to Sir Turalyon and affect his rescue. Outraged by Alliance attacks and fearful that their actions might unleash the Legion upon Outland, the Sin'dorei will attempt to stop the Congregation once and for all. Rules of Engagement: The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle if the Horde is able to break through all three lines of the Alliance's defensive fortifications then they will be considered the victors. If the Alliance manages to hold out long enough for the opening ritual of the Portal to Arzon to be finished then they shall be the victors. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. In addition, there are these following rules: *No flying. *Unlimited Rezzing (this in includes running back to your body, soul stones, and battle rezes) *No corpse camping once the event is over. *All class abilities are allowed. Schedule 8:00 PM Server: Saturday August 10, 2013 - The Mustering of Forces (Horde) 8:00 PM Server: Sunday August 11, 2013 - The Mustering of Forces (Alliance) 8:00 PM Server: Monday August 12, 2013 - Battle of Bloodmaul Pass 8:00 PM Server: Tuesday August 13, 2013 - Engines of Destruction 8:00 PM Server: Wednesay August 14, 2013 - Battle of Manaforge Ultris 8:00 PM Server: Thusday August 15, 2013 - Circles of Blood 9:00 PM Server: Friday August 16, 2013 - Battle of Death's Door, Manstein's Last Stand How to Participate If you would like to participate in the actual event, feel free to either post your name here or mail your name to Manstein if you are A-side and Tendael if you are H-side so that we can add you to the event calendar. Battle Reports Battle of Bloodmaul Pass Battle of Manaforge Ultris Battle of Death's Door Category:Campaigns Category:Quest for Turalyon Category:Invasion of Tirsfal & Quel'Thalas Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Rescue of Turalyon Category:RP-PvP Category:The Highguard